1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stud welding gun, and particularly to a stud welding gun of the type in which studs are automatically fed to the collet of the welding gun.
2. Prior Art
The stud welding gun having a collet to hold a stud, a piston to push a stud out to the collet and a feed pipe to automatically feed studs one by one is well known and used widely in automatic stud welding.
Since the above-mentioned stud welding gun feeds studs automatically, the operation to load the collet with studs is not needed and this reduces the length of time required for stud welding compared to the conventional type in which studs are fed manually. Nevertheless, it needs time from the arrival of a fed stud at the welding gun to the loading of it on the collet as a stud is received by a stud receiving member and thereafter the piston is activated to push the stud out to the collet for loading.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to reduce the working time with the automatic feeding type stud welding gun.